1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display device and in particular to a display device having a stand structure in different states.
2. Description of Related Art
The existing display devices, such as digital photo frames, can display the images in a single display orientation only, landscape or portrait, when using their own stands. As a result, the display orientation of the display device can not be switched when the orientations of the images are different from that of the display device and the demands for different display orientations of those images are needed.
The current solution to said problem lies in that the display device is additionally equipped with a pivoting stand having the pivoting structure by which the display orientation of the display device can be switched. However, it is rather inconvenient for users because redundant components and their specific connection manners with the display device are needed.